Wiggle and Learn (TV Series)
For other uses, see here Wiggle and Learn is the name of the sixth The Wiggles TV series. It was primarily filmed in 2007 and premiered on ABC1 in May 2008. The series was dubbed in many languages, for example in Spanish-speaking Latin America, the series is called "Wiggle y Aprende", and in Portuguese-speaking Brazil, the series is called "Wiggle e Aprenda". To find out about another original version that was filmed in 2006 with Greg Page as the yellow Wiggle, see here. Episodes Like the previous 3 series, the show exists in 2 versions. 11-minute versions aired on ABC in Australia and later on Sprout in the US, and 22-minute versions aired on Playhouse Disney in Australia and the USA and Treehouse TV in Canada. The first 18 of the 52 11-minute episodes were released on The Pick Of TV Series 6 DVD, with two additional episodes being released on bonus DVDs included in 20th Birthday re-releases of Wiggles videos (list below). The names of the remaining 32 episodes are currently unknown, as they have never been officially released and do not currently air on television. Known 11-Minute versions # We Feel Like Dancing # The Shimmie Shake # Let's Get the Rhythm # Over in the Meadow # I Spy # Who Am I? # Murray Had a Turtle # La Bamba # Oranges and Lemons # Hey Diddle Diddle # This Way and That # This Old Man # Her Eyes Shone Like Diamonds # London Bridge # There Was a Princess # Fun at Wigglehouse # Wiggletastic # Three Little Kittens # The Five Senses # Two Fine Gentlemen 22-Minute versions All 26 episodes of the 22-minute versions are known, as they were available in the 6-volume DVD collection released exclusively in Hong Kong, and in 2 volumes on iTunes in Australia. The 22-minute versions were also the versions dubbed in other countries. #Move and Groove #Musical Landscape (also known as "Wiggledancing") #Wiggle Dance #The King of Swing #Bailar y Cantar #Barnyard Boogie #The Bobby Bounce #The Black Velvet Band #Fun in the Sun #My Fair Lady! #So Early in the Morning #Soy Capitan! #Together We Live So Happily #Oh, Captain! #The Biggest Smile of All #The Queen of the Land #Get the Rhythm of the Hips #Hear the Drum Beat (also known as "Let's Get the Rhythm of the Feet") #Teddy Bear Touch the Ground #Meadowsweet and Lady Smocks #Ding, Ding, Dong! #Buzz, Buzz, Buzz #Shall We Dance? #Dance This Way #Kittens and Mittens #Surf, Sand and Sun Format Like TV Series 2, there is no specific structure to each episode. There are recurring segments, although they are not given names or title cards, and do not have a specific place in each episode. Intro/Credits Each episode begins with the song Wiggle and Learn almost exactly as it appeared on the Getting Strong! DVD a year prior. A shortened version of Goodbye From The Wiggles plays over the end credits of every episode. Songs Songs from the videos Getting Strong!, Pop Go The Wiggles, You Make Me Feel Like Dancing and Sing a Song of Wiggles appear in the series. They are never given title cards. No new music videos are filmed for the TV Series, although some brief songs are performed in segments, such as Dorothy performing Get Ready To Wiggle in Murray Had a Turtle. What Happens Next is Up to You A segment featuring The Wiggles, usually joined by Captain Feathersword and other friends, often playing a game, doing a challenge, or playing pretend. They often need assistance from the audience, at which point one Wiggle sings a song to the tune of First In Line to ask for help. The same Wiggle also introduces and ends each segment with a similar song. These segments usually take place at Wigglehouse or Captain Feathersword's Dockyard. Dorothy and Wags Dorothy the Dinosaur visits Wags the Dog at his home, where she helps him with problems, teaches him, and plays with him (sometimes all at once), such as when they pretended to drive different vehicles to teach him homophones like how an airplane can "soar" but isn't "sore", and a car is for "braking" not "breaking". A Wiggle or one of their other friends sometimes introduce the segment, but never appear. Paint a Picture with Music Murray and Jeff use their instruments to create paint musical landscapes. For example, when painting a beach scene, Murray uses his guitar to imitate seagull sounds, and when painting a farm scene, Jeff uses his keyboard to make the sound of cows mooing. Anthony Wiggle introduces each segment. What's in the Letterbox? After the postie delivers the mail, a Wiggle checks the letterbox to find a letter or present from one of their friends, as they try to guess who it's from or who it's for with the help of the audience. Dressing Up with Anthony Anthony wears a new costume, and has another Wiggle or Captain Feathersword try to guess what it is, who usually have incorrect answers. The Three _______ Anthony introduces us to three characters, such as guitarists, gentlemen and cowboys, not realizing one is Captain Feathersword in disguise. Interstitial Scenes There are a number of brief scenes featuring no dialogue that appear between segments to fill the running time. These include one or more Wiggles playing a song on their instruments as another one comes in to finish the song when they get stuck, and Wiggly Dancers dancing to a short tune. Other Some episodes include scenes that do not belong to recurring segments. Some of these include Captain asking The Wiggles and their friends what their favourite numbers are, and The Wiggles giving Wags a new bone toy after he loses one he's buried. Two episodes feature Henry, after a visit to Wigglehouse, travelling to Gawa and learning about their culture. Version Differences The 11-minute versions are either split versions of the 22-minute ones, or the 22-minute versions are combined versions of the 11-minute ones, depending on which was made first. But unlike Series 4 & 5, the episode order between the 2 versions is shuffled. For example, We Feel Like Dancing (Ep. 1) and Over in the Meadow (Ep. 4) of the 11-minute versions make up "Move and Groove" (Ep. 1) of the 22-minute versions. Also unlike the previous series, there are some major differences between the full 22-minute versions and the split 11-minute ones, such as songs or segments being added or taken away between these two versions to fit the proper running time (splitting 22-minutes into 11 means adding the intro and credits a second time). One example of a change is the song Pussycat, Pussycat, which appears in Murray Had a Turtle (Ep. 7 of the 11-min. versions), replacing Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star in the 22-minute version "The King of Swing" (a combination of it and Who Am I?, Ep. 6). Pussycat, Pussycat never appears in the 22-minute version, and it's currently unknown if 11-minute episodes beyond Ep. 18 include any other songs or segments not seen in the 22-minute versions, which there are known to be some based on blooper reels. Home Video Releases DVD As previously mentioned, Wiggle and Learn The Pick Of TV Series 6, released only in Australia and New Zealand, includes the 18 episodes from the 11-minute version of the series. A complete collection of the 22-minute versions was released in Hong Kong. Two episodes are included as bonus features on the Blu-ray version of You Make Me Feel Like Dancing. The 22-minute episodes "The Black Velvet Band" and "Hear the Drum Beat" (re-titled "Let's Get the Rhythm of the Feet") are featured on The Wiggles Go Bananas! DVD. These two videos, along with Sing a Song of Wiggles, Hot Poppin' Popcorn, and Let's Eat! were re-released on DVD in 2011 to celebrate The Wiggles' 20th Birthday, and all 5 DVDs included 1 of 2 different bonus discs, each containing 4 11-minute episodes of Wiggle and Learn. One of these bonus discs includes the episode "The Five Senses", while the other contains "Two Fine Gentlemen", neither of which were released on The Pick Of TV Series 6. Digital All 26 episodes of the 22-minute versions were released in two volumes on iTunes, Google Play and other similar platforms in Australia. On iTunes, episodes were presented in 360p with mono sound, a significant downgrade from the original 1080p resolution and stereo sound mix. A few episodes were also cropped to 4:3, and then re-stretched to 16:9. Neither volume is currently available. Credits See here Trivia *The first Wiggles TV series to not feature the songs Hot Potato, Rock-a-Bye Your Bear, Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?), Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car, Wake Up Jeff! or Fruit Salad. *This is also the only Wiggles TV series to not feature music videos filmed just for the TV Series, not counting the version of Move Your Arms Like Henry performed in Gawa or the short version of Get Ready To Wiggle performed by Dorothy, as they're parts of segments. *This is the last series to feature Murray and Jeff as regular Wiggles, making Anthony the only Wiggle to appear in every TV Series. *This is the second series not to feature Live in Concert songs, the first being TV Series 3. *This is the last series to premiere and air first-run on Playhouse Disney. *Some new instrumental versions of older Wiggles songs make appearances as background music in episodes, including "Blow Me Down" (heard in I Spy) and "Willaby Wallaby Woo" (heard in It's Rhyme Time). *The intro differs slightly from the one used previously in the Getting Strong! DVD, as the Wiggle and Learn logo at the end is squished a bit, so it could be visible when cropped to a 4:3 aspect ratio. * This TV Series had 2 different endboards. Gallery WiggleandLearnLogo.gif|"Wiggle and Learn" logo File:Wiggle_and_Learn_logo.jpg|Another "Wiggle and Learn" logo Wagsin2007.jpg|Wags the Dog in promo picture Henryin2008.jpg|Henry the Octopus TheWigglesinTVSeries6PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries6PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheMaleWigglyGroupinTVSeries6PromoPicture.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheWigglesasCooks.jpg|The Wiggles as cooks WiggleYAprende.jpg|Wiggle y aprende (Spanish version) IMG_9304.jpg|Wiggle e aprenda (Brazil version) References Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2008 Category:Series 6 Category:2007